


The selfish wishes your mouth can't say

by err4tic



Series: A Leash Called You [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Egregious use of tenses, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Pining, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/err4tic/pseuds/err4tic
Summary: Kibum asked for this. For Taemin's sake.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Series: A Leash Called You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980596
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinktober Bingo 2020





	The selfish wishes your mouth can't say

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to [A Leash Called You.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946043). 
> 
> Third Kinktober Bingo fill. 
> 
> Kink filled: blindfolds, oral fixation (licking/biting)
> 
> *title is a line from Slave - Taemin
> 
> Update: the series is finished! Read Shift [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398422)!

The cold late-autumn breeze wafting from the Han River slaps Kibum in the face as he steps out of the apartment complex that time near midnight, clearing his head just enough to make the short, five-minute trek down the street to his own apartment somewhat bearable. 

He bounds up the stairs two at a time and heads straight for the guest bathroom right by the living room, not even sparing a moment to notice the yipping of his sons in their cage nor caring that he will need to wipe the floors again later before he goes to sleep. 

He stares at his shaking left hand—the hand that has just brought Lee Taemin to completion not too long ago—and then slowly raises it to his mouth to lick the dregs of the other man's release from his skin.

_You're absolutely disgusting, Kim Kibum, you shouldn't be doing this… this isn't what it's about… FUCK!_

Looks like he has to load his laundry, too. 

***

At first, they all thought that Taemin was just exploring his newfound artistic freedom and was trying to push the envelope of what was deemed acceptable by the public. After all, SHINee has never played safe—their solo personas could only follow suit. 

Door did not garner as much backlash as Born to Shine or even Guilty Pleasure did, but people started seeing Taemin differently after that performance. The ropework in Press Your Number might have been incidental because of the crime theme, and Door's concept wasn't even about BDSM. Even so, people had begun to think, after that. 

No. Come to think of it, it all started during Internet War. Kibum just did not want to think about it. 

Before now, Kibum had only gotten hints from what the maknae had shown them—the off-hand comments, the suggestion of ropes in videos and performances in his solo tours whose production teams actively solicited his input, suggestive lyrics he himself wrote. In fact, based on all of that, one may be moved to offer penance for the immortal soul of one Lee Taemin. 

However, Kibum knows the iron-clad self-control that Taemin exercises over all aspects of his life and is well aware that he hasn't been whoring around as much as people like to think he has. He is extremely selective with his partners: either opting for bedfellows in the same industry who understand the utmost importance of secrecy or the occasional non-showbiz folks served with non-disclosure agreements so ironclad that even the slightest hint of "Idol A" would get them slapped with a cold-blooded lawsuit that would drain them of all their money in damages. 

It was Kibum who taught Taemin to watch his back. After all, Kibum had to navigate these things on his own. He had to learn to protect himself from the consequences of succumbing to the lures of the flesh. Taemin did not have to suffer through his past mistakes if he could help it. 

However, as far as he knows, Taemin has never actually strayed toward that direction that he himself had taken long ago. 

One day when he was out on leave, he received a message from someone he hadn't heard from in a while. 

"A little birdie strayed this way some time ago, my friend. You might want to talk to him."

"Thanks, hyung. I will."

That hyung was a professional dom whom Kibum used to regularly see a few years ago. The man has now become a sensation online for his streams, but he dommed Kibum back when the man was a nobody. He and Kibum had parted as friends when Kibum became too busy and it became too difficult for him to sneak around. He even pointed Kibum to his kinbaku master in Osaka when he expressed interest in learning it for artistic purposes. 

For celebrities like them, a regular sex life is fodder for Dispatch and tabloid talk, to be whitewashed by the next big scandal. By contrast, the slightest whiff of an alternative lifestyle may spell the end of a career.

He talked to Taemin about it during dinner at his apartment. He tried to be as clinical and objective about it without letting his concern overshadow his words, lest he ended up alienating Taemin instead of inspiring confidence in him.

Taemin took to the line of questioning by segments—confusion, understanding, indignation, anger. In not so many words, he told Kibum to stay out of his personal life. 

It was painful to hear, but Kibum couldn't _not_ try. 

"I can do it for you," he humbly, quietly offered during that uncomfortable lull in the conversation after Taemin told him to fuck off. "If that's what you need, I can dominate you. I know how to. You don't have to look for someone else." 

The look of blank astonishment on Taemin's face could have been so funny if he weren't too invested in his reply. 

***

Why is he hell-bent on torturing himself? Taemin is right before him—beautiful, open, needy Lee Taemin—and all he has to do is to _take_. 

No. He deserves this torture, as a reminder. This arrangement between them is not for him. He has no right to be lusting over Lee Taemin. He is only here to help him out. 

He knows that he shouldn't be the one giving this to Taemin. He shouldn't be fucking with Taemin like this, not when he can never keep himself detached. Not when he wants more. 

But he will gladly suffer this to keep him safe.

Taemin folds into himself as he evades Kibum's questing hand. "Hyung, too much! No more!" he wails in a hoarse voice, shivering as the overstimulated nerve endings under the skin of his dick go haywire with painful sensation that shoots out in all directions throughout his entire body.

Kibum knows that that next orgasm will be nothing like the first. He knows that it will feel mind-numbingly, hair-raisingly good and just on this side of pain—a release that you can never get unless you let every single cell of your body go. The surrender is as scary as it sounds, and Lee Taemin knows that. Kibum considers how he is probably the last person that Lee Taemin should be trusting with this. The only thing that he has to recommend him is...well, _that_. 

However, Kim Kibum cannot claim to be anything but a flawed man. Thoughts of hurting the other man sometimes cross his mind… not that he would willingly do anything toward that end. If he takes some perverse joy in seeing Taemin squirm, that is all on him. 

Sometimes, he wonders how far he can push Taemin. How far _he_ can push.

And, sick fuck that he is, Kibum wants to see more. "You can give me another one, Taemin-ah, can't you?" Maybe he is being cruel, but it's another stain he willingly takes upon himself to see Taemin unravel so gloriously in front of him just one more time. He grabs the hemp cutting across his chest and manhandles Taemin into a sitting position, sliding behind him as the younger man curls up, afraid of the next moment that Kibum's hand lands on his skin.

The blindfold makes the wait worse. 

"Your color, Taemin?"

"No, no, no…"

"Taemin-ah?"

A slight pause punctuated by hiccuped sobs. Then, Kibum sees more than hears the louder than whispered "green" as Taemin lets his legs fall open, revealing his dark pink, wet, half-hard cock and furled, twitching hole. 

Never has Kibum felt more humble than he does now. God, what he would give to be able to worship at this particular altar. 

"Thank you, Taemin-ah," he says in a low voice as he ghosts the tip of a finger over his quivering flesh. 

An inhuman sound escapes the younger man. He digs his head against Kibum's shoulder as the older delicately holds him with the tips of his fingers just underneath the broad, velvety head. 

"You okay?" he whispers, his mouth accidentally brushing Taemin's earlobe. The younger man shivers.

An indecipherable huff is Taemin's only reply. Kibum waits patiently as the younger man's bound legs stop their restless fidgeting as he grows accustomed to the light touch. Taemin stiffens as the fingertips glide slowly up and down the shaft, wounded yelps issuing from his throat as the pads become whole fingers encircling his girth and moving up and down, the movement still as light and slow as Kibum can make it. 

God. He looks ethereal like this. Kibum aches.

Kibum finally applies his palm, and Taemin thrashes about with a loud cry. He clamps an arm around Taemin's torso to keep him immobile against his chest, adding a flick at a distended nipple at random intervals to torture him. Taemin fights ineffectually against his arm to bend over in agonized pleasure. 

Kibum allows himself a look at the full-length mirror in front of which he has unwittingly arranged them and clashes eyes with his reflection. His mouth is slightly open as he takes in gulpfuls of air to breathe, the color high in his cheeks, and his eyes glitter dangerously. Even fully clothed, he looks just as wanton as Taemin. 

For purely selfish reasons, Kibum plunges two fingers into Taemin's puffy mouth, pressing inexorably against his tongue as his palm moves faster over Taemin's slick flesh. His eyes voraciously take in the incredibly lewd tableau that they make as Taemin graces his ears with one long, uninterrupted moan around his fingers. 

Kibum watches as Taemin's back bows impossibly high, pulling out his fingers from his mouth just in time before his jaws clamp shut. His head digs against his shoulder, and the younger man buries his face against his neck as his release again paints his fingers white. His orgasm fills Kibum with a rush of pure, distilled bliss. 

He is uncharacteristically quiet when he comes, this time. The next thing Kibum knows, Taemin's teeth have latched onto the expanse of skin beneath his jaw.

Without warning, the sudden wave of pain forces Kibum to come untouched inside his pants. He savagely chews the inside of his cheek raw to keep from making a sound. Thank goodness, the leather keeps any hint of it from Taemin.

Taemin lets go of his skin and exhales on a miserable, ecstatic sob and a litany of "Hyung, hyung…" Like a broken doll, Taemin's head lolls back against his shoulder, once again turning his face to nuzzle into his neck to pant out huffs of ragged breath against him. A gut-wrenching tenderness twists inside Kibum as he leans down to lick the rivulets of tears escaping under the black blindfold.

"You were so good, baby," he whispers against his damp skin. "Perfect." Taemin nuzzles closer with a whine.

Kibum stares at their reflection in the mirror. He can see blood bloom just under his jaw. He will have to wear scarves in the next few days.

***

After a while, he gently lays Taemin down on the bed and unravels the ropes around him, checking for rope burns and skin tears. The skin will be red for a while, but it's autumn, anyway, and Taemin's clothing will hide everything. He pulls away the blindfold and dabs at his eyes. He makes himself busy wiping the catatonic man down, stripping the waterproof blanket from under him, and tucking him in. He hands him the usual drink and lands a (hopefully) comforting little kiss on his forehead, exerting inhuman effort to keep himself from claiming those lips that looked temptingly on offer.

And once again, he turns away from the achingly, hauntingly exquisite picture he paints against the gray sheets and the unspoken plea in his large, luminous eyes. 

An angel actively seeking his damnation.

"Kibum hyung…"

Kibum deliberately misreads that message. 

_He won't feel the same tomorrow morning._ He never does. 

He lets himself out of the apartment to start his five-minute trek back to his own building, the unpleasantly humid dampness inside his pants a self-inflicted penance. 

_It's never about you, Kibum._

***

  
  



End file.
